


On The High Seas

by Paresse



Series: Captain's Log [1]
Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, Other, does being rival pirate captains count as enemies or is that just inherently homoerotic, in a round about way, pirate time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: Aviar Cove, with its ships and its couriers, has been safe and cozy for generations, aside from the occasional spat among locals, the sea side atmosphere and clear skies ultimately were safe.Until a moth-like creature that boasted itself as a pirate came along. It was harmless for a while, its promises and tales of plundering and pillaging seemed like far-fetched tales to catch the imagination of Johaness and any who'd listen. Its eye patch and fetching swashbuckling outfit just seemed all like part of a costume.Until it started pestering Carneau asking how the flight suits worked. Until it buggered him into letting Johaness have a docking license.Until it ran into Wras out on the high seas.And then a bitter rivalry began.
Relationships: World-Hopper/Wras, Wras/The Captain
Series: Captain's Log [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854076
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm Paresse #31798 over on Dappervolk! 
> 
> The little chibi in my profile, and usually my avatar, are the main character in this story, The Captain! It uses It/Its pronouns~♥ I've also made an NPC sheet for it here;  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pfIwHNYx2pRO652NdO_32rQFg_bvNoI4aicIRBfp5Co/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> The start is a re-write of the quest where the World-Hopper meets Wras for the first time "On the High Seas" so be aware there are spoilers for both the fourth and fifth town!!

A slow breath, the mothlike world-hopper only known as 'The Captain' stands on the deck of the Plucky Pigeon as they clear the last of the dock and head out to open sea.   
  
"Alright, we did it Cap-- er, a little weird calling you Captain out here."  
  
A hearty laugh bursts out of it at Johaness's words and it waves one hand, "Just Cap, then. You're the _actual_ Captain now, Johaness."  
  
The young man's beaming grin rewards it and he nods, "You got it, Cap!"  
  
The Cap', then, turns to feel its way to the mast, claws running along the ropes and feeling them to figure out how the sails are doing, what needs adjusted. Its antennae feel the wind, feel the air. It only uses its limited sight to tell the direction of the sun--directly overhead--before it hears Johaness speak up again.  
  
"The salt spray in your face... The wind in your hair... Who knew that life on the sea would feel so different! The water is just so... blue! The sky... is also blue!"  
  
It makes Cap laugh again and he shakes his head, "You know you still have a shop back home." It makes its way back to the helm, claw trailing along the side of the boat. Thankfully Johaness had let it feel around the ship until it had a good idea where everything was.  
  
"Aw, come on, Cap... You of all people..." He pouts towards the moth. But he sighs, deflated, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Grandpa did ask me to take care of the shop while he's gone... Maybe I could ask someone to take care of it for me, just like Grandpa did! You're my first mate, so I can't ask you... Maybe Pellier would do it? He likes money and boring stuff like that. I can craft all the toy ships on the Pigeon, then drop them off whenever I'm in port. Perfect plan!"  
  
He can practically feel Cap's eyes roll behind its mask. So he continues on a different thought, "Anyway, we should be on course for the unmarked spot on my parents' chart. Do you wanna tell some riddles to pass the time - Whoa!"  
  
Both stumble as the boat suddenly tips to one side, a massive wave crashing into the hull. Cap's glad for its hold on the railing, antennae shooting up as its head swivels around. What on earth was that?? It knew it couldn't be a storm, it would feel the air change--  
  
"Th-That was weird." Johaness's voice snaps it out of its thoughts and it focuses again on him, "We've got clear skies and good winds... I wonder what caused that. I'm gonna go look below deck and make sure everything is secured. Can you hold the helm for a second?"  
  
"Aye, Captain." The moth's hands are on the helm and Johaness wonders for a second how it can steer without being able to see, but he shakes the thought away.  
  
"Okay, just hold our course due northwest. The compass is right there. Dad used to say that Aeolin looks out for new sailors, so you'll be fine. I'll be right back! Hold her steady, first mate!"   
  
The moth scoffed, but Johaness was already below deck, down a hatch. Its own first mate was down there, its Essence Thief, Syrin. It wondered if she was okay. Its antennae swivelled around and it tilted its head to figure out where the sun was. It was just past noon, which means its direction is west so... It steadies the course back and sighs. It's been a long time since it's sailed, much less on the sea. Then something catches its attention. Is that Johaness coming back up? No, those are Syrin's footsteps.  
  
"Everything steady down below?" It asks her.  
  
"Aye." Her gruff voice replies, "Little 'n sent me up to check on you while he fixes one loose crate." It hears her come closer, then lean against one of the railings, "I--... oye, Cap'n. There's a ship off port."  
  
The Captain's head swivels to face her, "A ship--?"  
  
A deep rumbling below interrupts it. It scowls deep behind its mask. "I don't like the sound of that... Johaness! Everything still clear down there?"  
  
It goes to let go of the helm to head towards the hatch, but another unexpected wave blindsides it. No pun intended. It grabs back on to try and steady again, but hears the hatch pop open again.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we hit some rough waters! Hold on to something!"  
  
"Oye, kid! There's a ship, off port!" Syrin calls out before the Cap can. Well enough, it's back to steadying the boat.

"Huh? Another ship?" Johaness pops out of the hatch completely and looks, his voice rising as he sees it, "Hey, maybe they know what's going on! We can signal them to ask for help!"  
  
"Johaness, be careful, you don't know who else is out on these waters..." The moth's voice is low, warning, but it can already hear him raising a flag. It hopes he's right.  
  
"Syrin! Help me pull this up!" The Essence Thief grumbles, but goes over to help.  
  
"...Now what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"... Now we stay course, and hopefully the other ship sees our signal and comes to help us before anything worse happens."  
  
The moth is clearly not confident about that, Syrin more so, but both can hear that Johaness is comforting himself more than them.  
  
"I-I'll take the helm again." The Cap nods and hands it off to the young man. It and Syrin go about adjusting sails and checking for damage, Syrin keeping a close eye out on the ship drawing ever closer. It must have seen their signal...  
  
It hears the familiar click of a looking glass extending and stops to listen.

"Oh, no..."  
  
"Alright, none of that cryptic malarky, is it pirates or is it pirates?" The moth called out, intending for it to be a joke. The boy's shaking voice immediately stops its humor in its tracks.  
  
"I-It is...! It's pirates... Oh, how could I have been so stupid?! I shouldn't have signaled them! Now they're going to come take our stuff!"  
  
“Ain’t stupid, kid.” Syrin goes to Johaness’s side, trying for all the world to not look like she’s rushing, “We don’t have much of anything anyways. They’ll probably see how small we are and go right past.”  
  
“I sure hope so… Because their ship looks way faster than ours…”  
  
The moth captain nods, then calls out to the Essence Thief, “Syrin, how big is it?”  
  
“Twice us. She’s got cannons and a full crew, plus some. And she ain’t bluffin’, she’s got the scars to prove it.”  
  
“Shit…” The Captain hisses under its breath, “Alright. We’ve got this. Hold on course, kid, you’re about to have your first wicked story to tell back home!”   
  
It can hear the waves crashing against the other boat. The cackling laughter of the other crew… and excitement burned in its fur. A bright yellow static buzzing in through its ears.   
  
It’s glad for the mask. The wicked, fanged grin would surely have terrified Johaness if he could see it. It had _missed_ this. It remembered nothing precisely, but this sensation, this air… it knew this. It lived for this.  
  
A laughter cracks out over the sea between the boats like distant lightning. It straightens its back as it turns to face the voice. It isn’t about to let this other captain know it’s blind.  
  
“What have we heeere?” The other’s voice is grating, harsh and rough, “A few lost greenhorns from the surface?”  
  
Surface? Ocean dwellers.  
  
The Captain puffs out its chest and bellows back before the other can continue, “If yer seeing green, y’ need a dip back in the ocean, y’ got pus in yer eyes!” It puts a hand on the hilt of its sword, strutting along the side of the Pigeon.  
  
A spit, “Phah!” And then a reply, “Think you can fool me with your pretty little get up and some boastful words? You’re full of it.”  
  
“Awww, y’ think ’m pretty?”   
  
It can hear Johaness stifle a laugh, Syrin shushing him, but it can hear a giggle on her voice, too.   
  
The ocean-dwelling pirate just outright ignores the snarky come back.  
  
“Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut your nice little voyage short! We've got some sea snakes to wrangle and, well... They sure won't stop charging for the likes of you!” A signal must have been given because the rest of the pirate crew laughs and the ship starts pulling away.  
  
“I’m not through with-- Bah. Gone. Dammit.” The moth turns away and starts to walk back to the other two.  
  
“What was that all about?! What sea snakes? I don't see any -” Before Johaness can finish his sentence, the rumbling happens again. It had almost forgotten about that…!  
  
“Take cover!” It yells towards the other two and bolts across the deck to get to them, but suddenly the deck is no longer under its feet. The world spins and the Captain grabs onto its mask for dear life as it scrambles to its feet, clutching onto the railing.  
  
It can hear the water churning and splashing, the hissing of the serpents writhing in the water. Another crash.  
  
 _ **“ BRACE!!”**_  
  
It calls out before the whole boat tips sideways and it hits the cold water full force on its back. Its wings feel like anchors, fur quickly waterlogged as salt fills its senses. It can’t tell which way is up or down for a moment, but focuses. The direction its going must be down, so it starts swimming the other way. Its wings are heavy, but far from fragile. It beats them against the water in strong sweeps until it breaches and gasps for air. There’s salt water in its eye socket. It stings like all the hells.   
  
It doesn’t care. It can’t care. It coughs and one of its claws comes in contact with debris. It grabs it and does its best to scramble up where it can get its wings out of the water. It fails rather pitifully. But it’s afloat. It takes a moment to catch its breath, hand flying to its face to find its mask and eye patch still in place. Hat’s long gone. Damn. Oh well.  
  
“Johaness???” Its voice echoes across the waters, the rumbling of the sea serpents fading into the distance...


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later, it hears a sputtering, “I’ve got him…!” Syrin’s voice bursts out of the water, followed moments later by Johaness’s wailing.  
  
“The Pigeon... The Pigeon...!!”   
  
Syrin holds onto him and brings him over to a bit of debris. The Captain pushes off its debris and swims over, almost going under once with its wings but the sturdier debris Syrin had found helps it back up. It reaches out towards Johaness.  
  
“Thank goodness you're okay. I think those sea snakes are gone now. I don't hear anything, do you?”  
  
The Captain grumbles something about its antennae being soggy, but listens. “No, nothing.” It sighs, then trying to heft itself up onto the debris again.   
  
No luck.  
  
“... Captain, your eye--”  
  
“I’m fine.” The moth snaps at Syrin’s worries.  
  
Johaness’s voice cracks a little, “The Pigeon is still afloat, but who knows what's happened to her hull. What if it's broken? What if…”  
  
And then he goes quiet. The Captain turns its head towards the other two, “What…--”  
  
“Her mast is clean in half, Cap’n.” Syrin mutters.  
  
As if saying it outloud made it all the more real to Johaness, he burst into tears, “It's not fair! Why did this have to happen! I didn't do anything wrong! It's not... fair…” He continues bawling, grabbing hold of Syrin’s soaked shirt. “My boat... I worked so hard on her. And now she's like this. Why did I ever want to become a seafaring adventurer... So stupid.”   
  
Syrin freezes up and looks to the Captain. She’s only good with kids when they’re not sobbing their eyes out. The moth slides over, “Johaness…” It lays a hand on his back, “Things happen in terrible ways to the best people, but you’re not alone. I can’t tell you how many shipwrecks I’ve been in. Syrin and I can and will help you out of this.”  
  
Johaness looks up at it, letting out a sniffle, “R-Really? You will…?” He looks to Syrin, too. They both nod to him.  
  
His chest swells and he nods, sucking up his courage best he can… and then lets out a cry. The Captain curses as ropes drop around them suddenly-- no, it’s a net! It tightens around the three and the Captain growls, twisting to try and grab its sword as they’re hoisted out of the water. It grabs at the net to get its bearings, but in the mess it tugs its own wings and is forced to go still. It glares at nothing as it waits, listening past Syrin’s curses and Johaness’s whimpers.  
  
“Well, well, well! Decided on a mid-day swim? Or did those sea snakes scare you so much that you jumped overboard?” The pirate captain’s voice rings out. The moth huffs and tries to shift its weight to untwist its wing in the net. Johaness replies in the mean time.  
  
“Leave us alone you big bully! We’re not afraid of you!!”   
  
Syrin sees that the moth is reaching for its sword and shifts herself to face the pirate, “You heard the kid, we ain’t got anything for you anyways!”  
  
“Ooh, big words. What’re you gonna do about it, hmmm?”  
  
The sound of the sword unsheathing at last, sharp as shark teeth it slices through the ropes and the three soaked sailors fall to the deck. The pirate crew around scramble to attention and a few other swords are drawn… but no one charges. The moth straightens itself and stands upright, between the captain’s voice and the other two.  
  
“Looks like you toughened up while I was gone, huh?” Shit, two inches to the left of where it has its head pointing. It snorts under its breath.  
  
“Toughened up nothing, I wasn’t bluffing. One pirate to another, ‘Captain’, I suggest y’ let us go real nice like, or yer gonna have a real problem on yer hands. I got a whole crew waitin’ on me back on land.”  
  
It’s quiet for a moment, and then it hears a board creak, off to the right. Its head snaps to the noise.  
  
“You’re blind.”  
  
A long pause follows, “Gee, I hope y’ didn’ think I could see through solid brass. It’d be one hell of a trick.” It taps a claw against the mask, “I can still beat you one-on-one if I so very well please.”   
  
It twirls the sword in its hand and listens closer. Now it can hear the pirate captain’s stealthy steps--almost silent against the sound of the waves. Its head tracks him more closely now.  
  
The tension makes its fluff stand on end. One-on-one it was confident, yes. But they were surrounded. The sea-dwelling captain moves to the railing of the boat. It listens intently, but he doesn’t move again. A moment later he speaks up.  
  
“Say, that's a pretty nice boat you got there... or at least it was, before those sea snakes came barging through.” Finally, he speaks. “Tell you what, why don't I take that boat off your hands? I'll give you a tidy sum of spuds, drop you off ashore... ...and you don't have to worry your cute little heads about the repairs. Is that a great deal or what? We in business?”  
  
“What?” Johaness’s voice comes from behind it, cracking and nervous, “You want to... buy the Pigeon?”  
  
“Don’t, kid, he won’t keep his word…” The Captain warns, low and steady.  
  
“Captain, you have to get back to shore, your eye--”  
  
“Shut up, Syrin!” It snaps.  
  
“You can’t risk it getting infected!!”  
  
“I said shut up!”  
  
Johaness’s voice interrupts the two of them, “You're not getting my boat for all the money in the world! I built her for honest seafarers, not dirty pirates!”  
  
Both the moth and Syrin visibly flinch at the kid’s choice of words, but the Captain holds itself solid otherwise, even as the sea-dwelling captain slowly claps.  
  
“Wow, nice speech. Very threatening... for a waterlogged guppie travelling with pirates.--” Johaness chokes as he realizes his slip-up, “--We were going to play extra nice since you're just a kid...” He comes closer. The moth moves purposefully between him and Johaness and lifts its sword to press the tip against his chest, not giving him any ground towards the kid.  
  
“Not. Another. Step.” It growls.  
  
“...” A long moment passes, but the sea dweller takes a step back at last, “Hah, you really think you stand a chance.” 

“So do you, or you wouldn’t back down.”  
  
“You claim to be a pirate, so you know what pirates normally do when we want something.” The moth’s antennae pin back, “We just take it. Prepare to board, crew! And throw these guppies back overboard.” A scuff, the seadweller turning his back to the trio.  
  
Then everything seems to happen at once. The moth steps forward to chase the captain, sword raised. Syrin grabs Johaness up. The crew close in…  
  
And a voice rings out over it all.  
  
 _ **“** **That's enough, Wras!** **”**_


	4. Chapter 4

The strangeness of the voice is enough to stop the Captain in its tracks. It turns, tilting its head to that weird hollowness. And apparently whoever it is? They’re important enough to stop everyone else in their tracks, too.  
  
“Leave them alone. You're not so desperate that you need to steal from a child now, are you?” The strange voice continues. Heavy boot-steps and the sound of dripping water come from the side of the boat.  
  
“Hah, you need to learn to mind your own business, seanaut! I'm clearly just doing the kid a favor here. The open ocean is filled with all sorts of dangers, it’s no place for a child.”   
  
The Captain slowly takes a few steps back, a hand behind it, until Syrin takes its hand and its back with them. It lets the conversation continue in front of it as Syrin hisses under her breath to it about jumping overboard with Johaness.  
  
“It sure looks a lot like bullying from where I'm swimming.”  
  
The Captain asks Syrin about the new comer, and she explains how they look. It tilts its head, but doesn’t ask further.  
  
“And what’s it to you? You stay out of my way, I’ll stay out of yours - that was part of the deal. Now get lost!”  
  
The sea-dweller. Wras. The Captain’s eye narrows behind its mask as he snips at his crew to round them up anyways and keep on what they were doing.  
  
“No! You can’t do this - this isn’t fair!” Johaness cries as the pirates begin to board the Pigeon.   
  
The Captain lets out a horrible, insect hiss as the crew closes in on them, giving them a few precious seconds as the crew hesitates at the visceral rattling sound. Seconds that allowed Syrin to break off with Johaness in her arms to leap back off the ship and into the water.   
  
The Captain slowly backs towards the railing, sword at the ready, until its abdomen hits the wood. It flaps its wings--still wet and heavy--and flares them out.   
  
“Wras, if you don’t leave these two alone, you can forget our arrangement!” The newcomer booms out, spooking the bug-captain into fluffing itself further. “You may not be above stealing from a child, but I refuse to cut any deals with individuals of that sort - even if it’ll set me back years!”  
  
Oh, that sounded important...  
  
“Captain! Here!” Syrin calls out from below. Hell, it didn’t want to swim again already, but it seemed like it had no choice. It turns and leaps off the ship, wings spread to at least slow its fall as it plummets towards Syrin's voice in cold, black unknown…  
  
Only to land on something semi-afloat and stumble to its knees. A piece of debris, big enough to hold them. It winced at the thought. So much damage to Johaness’s ship... It reached a hand blindly out and Johaness grabbed it.  
  
More talking from up on the pirate ship.  
  
“I think we may be in the clear.” The Captain mutters, eventually settling and fanning its wings slowly to dry them. For a few moments, there’s quiet. The Captain whispers something under its breath. Syrin perks up.  
  
"Hm?”  
  
“Nothing… Syrin, what did this ‘Wras’ look like?”  
  
She describes him. Rainbow fins, rough and tattered clothing, and gold jewelry to rival a queen. It laughs softly and nods. After a while, they hear a splash. The Captain’s head shoots up.   
  
“It’s the ‘seanaut’.” Syrin explains before it can grab its sword up again.  
  
They come up and grab onto the side of the debris, looking at them, “I'm sorry about him, he's just... like that, I guess. I'm glad that none of you were hurt.”  
  
“Hn.” The Captain huffs out a breath and turns its head away, still deep in its own head. It picks up its sword and sheathes it as Syrin responds instead… and the pirate ship pulls away.

"Thank you for your help.” She gives a kind smile.  
  
“Don't mention it. I heard the commotion and when I realized what was going on, I couldn't just stand by and watch Wras steal your ship.” The person explains.  
  
“Who are you?” Johaness pipes up.  
  
“Oh! Pardon me, I'm so out of practice introducing myself. Everyone on the reefs seems to know me, even without me knowing them. It's been so long since I've spoken with a surface dweller. My name is Olievar, but you can call me Olie. It's very nice to meet you!”   
  
“Syrin.” A polite, gentle answer.  
  
“Johaness!” Excited, curious.  
  
“Call me Captain. S’the only thing I got.”  
  
“Well, again, it’s a pleasure to meet you all!”  
  
The Captain can hear the grin in their voice and slowly relaxes.  
  
“What brings you to these waters anyways?”  
  
“Exploring!” Johaness seems to have recovered his energy. The Captain can’t seem to understand how, but is happy to let the other two lead the conversation.  
  
It turns its head away, its heart beat still roaring in its ears. It aches to think that it could never return to its own ship, its own crew… whoever they were. It has its new crew, the animated objects like Syrin and Blessing. But a ship? Right now they’re just a rag-tag group of vagabonds...  
  
“And, ah… Well, the Captain is missing an eye, its eyesocket is probably full of seawater, it needs to get treated soon before an infection sets in.”  
  
It tunes back in the moment Syrin starts fretting over its eye again. It huffs in her direction. She huffs dramatically right back.   
  
"Oh! Yeah, there’s a lady with an apothecary down there, I’m sure she’ll have just the thing… but we’ll have to dive down there.”  
  
“Where?” The Captain asks.  
  
“Vaer Reef, weren’t you listening?” Johaness’s voice sounds like a pout. It sheepishly pins back its antennae.  
  
“Yes, an underwater city. I have breathing apparatuses for you all so you can breathe and talk underwater.” Olie explains patiently.  
  
When the Captain hesitates, Syrin lays a hand on its leg, “You can turn away from us to take off the mask and put it on, no worries.” It relaxes its wings down. No point in drying them off more now anyways. It shifts and holds a hand out, someone puts it in its hand and it listens to Olivar explain how to put it on before it turns away from the rest to pull off the brass mask and situate it in place.   
  
As it gets the mask on, it hears a splash. Johaness has jumped into the water. It sighs and slips in itself, sinking pretty quickly as water logs its fur and wings again. It feels Syrin tug its arm and swims alongside her as they begin their descent...


	5. Chapter 5

The trip under the surface takes a long time, especially leading the Captain down.

Up until it figures out how to use its wings as fins, it’s a struggle and it’s far from happy about its weakness being so obvious.

At least the mask is still in place. 

They end somewhere bright. It barely listens to Johaness and Olie talking about the city. At least with the weight of it's wings it can sort of walk on the ocean floor… its wings are beginning to feel kind of sticky.

“Oh. I should warn you…” Olie pipes up to all three and the Captain twitches an antennae, “It’s not the best part of town to get there. Pyrifera keeps her garden and shop well kept, but…”

The Captain taps the sword on its side, “We’ll be fine.”

“Ah. Yes.” Olie’s voice is filled with apprehension.

It heaves a sigh, but then they’re swimming again. Syrin helps it through the rockier bits of traversing the city, but then the water started to feel different. The Captain relaxed a little and motioned for Syrin to back off helping it a little. It had begun getting used to traversing like this now. 

Water was thicker than air, but it could feel the water the same as air. Vibrations rippling around. Its wings were getting easier to move. 

“Here.” A door opening. The Captain slid in behind Olie and Johaness and Syrin followed in suit.

“Pyri? Pyri you here?” The seanaut calls out. A moment later, another voice answers.

“Olie? What are you doing-- o-oh, I’m so sorry!!” The woman’s voice squeaks, “I didn’t notice the others… outsiders? C-Can I help you? ...Are you unwell...? You look... hm... it's hard to tell."

The Captain reached to take off its hat, abruptly remembered that it lost it, and bowed politely to her, “Apologies are due from me, lass.” It starts.

“O-Oh…” She’s taken aback as it straightens up and continues.

“I had a bit o’ a spill above the sealine and I’m already missin’ an eye. A trip back to shore was too long to risk infection settin’ in, and Olie here offered to bring me to you.” It finished, hands settling beside it.

“B-But… But I don't know if my medicine will work for surface-dwellers. It will probably make things even worse. Perhaps you shouldn't…! I’m so sorry to have wasted your time…”

The captain shakes its head, “I’m a world-hopper, Miss Pyrifera, I adapt to the world around me. Just do what you know. And anyways, an infection is an infection and I fell in the sea. If it’s different, you’re the one to treat me, you know the sea’s sickness better than any surface-dweller’s medicine.”

There’s a long moment’s hesitation, and it hears something shift, “I-I suppose… I can try. I-It’s better than sending you all the way back to shore… Oh, but what if you get sicker or I...”

“Miss.” Syrin speaks up, “I’ve seen my Captain come back from far worse. If it gets sicker, I’ll take it back to shore myself, by force if I must.”

Pyrifera twists her hands together and sighs, “A-Alright.” She clears her throat, then motions to the Captain, “Y-Your mask will need to come off…”

“Of course… Ah…” It turns a head towards Olie, Johaness, and Syrin.

Olie catches on, they remembered it turning its back to put on the breather, “Here, I’ll take you two to my dome. I know a way we can get your ship repaired, Johaness.”

“Oh, awesome!!” The door opens and closes again… and the Captain reaches to pull off its eyepatch and then the mask.

“O-Oh...” She audibly gasps at the sight of its mangled eye socket and the blank stare of its remaining eye. “Oh, I’m so sorry!! That was insensitive, I-- ...Here, come sit here-- sorry!!” The flustered medic then gently takes its hand and directs it to a seat, clearly trying to keep her cool. 

The Captain stays quiet and lets her fluster herself out before she tries to focus, “I can get some antibiotic herb mixture in your socket… Get you a proper underwater covering for it…” She starts moving around and she seems to settle into her element quickly once she’s calmed. The Captain sat back and listened, closing its blind eye as she starts grinding something up.

The silence is nice. But it lets it think too long. And its idle mind is playing a laugh on a loop. It speaks up, desperate for something to fill the empty air besides another pirate’s crowing in its head, “What can I do to pay y’ fer this?”

“Pay-- oh, no don’t worry about that.” She steps around the counter and goes to another corner of the room, “S-Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t do this for money. I have a shop that covers it for me, please, don’t worry about it.” It hears something tearing, then a pause, “I… well, I do have a question… if that’s alright, I’m sorry.”

“Of course it’s alright, I’m the one who barged in and asked you to stuff medicine in my face.” It crosses one leg over the other. She gives a small, elegant little giggle and comes over, “I suppose… I’ve just… I’ve heard that world-hoppers can alchemize… and you said you adapt? It’s so curious… I’ve never seen someone alchemize before… or a surface dweller adapt to the sea...”

“Aye, lass. My pot’s back ashore--didn’t plan to be out this long--but I’m already gettin’ used to swimming around. I imagine my wings’ll be fins in a couple days time.” It leans back as she comes back over.

“I-I see…” She hums softly, “Lean your head back, please…” It does so graciously.

“Would you like to see? Alchemizing or adapting?”

She gently begins cleaning out its eye socket and is quiet for a moment, “I would… but…”

“Nah, I can do it for you. I’ll probably need to stay down here until I know my eye socket will be alright anyways, so you’ll at least get to see me adapt. I’ll probably send Syrin back up with Johaness, my crew’s back in the Cove--”

“Crew?” Her voice wavers. It hesitates, but responds.

“Aye. I fancy myself still a pirate captain, anyways.” It mumbles the admission.

She sighs, “Well, if you must stay, just… try not to stir up trouble with Wras. He’s, ah--”

“Another pirate. I know. Who do you think made me spill in the first place?” A little laugh, “Don’t worry. I know what fights to pick, and he ain’t one I’ll win just yet.”

It hears her hair shuffle a little and assumes she’s nodding, “This may sting.”

“Ah, shit...!!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Sorry…!” Pyri squeaks, but the Captain keeps its head still and she continues her work.

“S’fine... !“ It gives a lopsided attempt at a reassuring smile. Pyri’s stifled giggle tells it that the smile works… maybe not as intended, but it works. After a bit, she gently removes the mixture and puts a patch over it, one that applies proper pressure and protects the socket.

“There…” She steps back, “You should be just fine, but if you so much as get a fever…” Worry is evident in her voice.

“Syrin will drag me by my antennae back to the surface.” 

She moves with purpose back across the little clinic and comes back, gently pressing its mask and eyepatch into its hand. It thanks her and puts them both on.

As it’s adjusting them, the door flies open.

“Pyri!” A child’s voice. The Captain immediately shoots its head up, antennae upright. “The bigger kids are fighting again! Real bad! Come make them stop, please…!”

“Oh, dear, not again…” Pyri sighs. The Captain’s antennae droop a little. Well, Olie had told it that the neighborhood wasn’t great, after all… “I’m so sorry, it’s the neighborhood kids. They get into trouble like this. Oh, if only they would stop. But who am I to tell them what to do…”

The Captain frowns deep behind its mask, but stands up from the chair, “Well, they need to be stopped right  _ now _ , so…” It tilts its head towards the kid, “Lead the way.”

The Captain can’t see it, but Pyrifera is smiling gently at it. She sets a hand on its shoulder to lead it as the small urchin swims back out and they follow, “I’m sorry for all this trouble…”

“It’s the least I can do.”

The light dims as they go, and the Captain’s antennae twitch upwards, alert and at the ready. Pyrifera can sense its tension and draws her shoulders in a little.

“I'm sorry. It's not a very nice part of the reef to visit. But it isn't as bad as it looks. The kids aren't bad either. They just... fight sometimes.”

“It’s alright. I get it.” Its wings sway softly to turn it as she leads it around a corner after the kid.

“It's good you're... understanding. Is the surface the same?”

It nods a little, “It can be. Little poor places tucked away, especially in the mountains and in little farm towns that no one really visits…” It thinks back to poor Bearnard helping it when it arrived, despite the fact that his sales had gone down. The stubborn old bear’s insistence on helping the moth find its bearings even at the cost of most of his profits. It thinks back to the quietly raging war between the witches three, and poor little Trout struggling to grow anything at all, “Yes. The surface is the same.”

She gives a soft hum and nods back, “I see… down here--despite Vaer looking over us all--the families in this part of the reef don't have much. They do what they can to get by, but it's not an easy life…” The Captain nods along, “The kids try to help their families however they can. Some see no other option than to steal. From other parts of the reef. From each other. It's not a good situation. But maybe it'll change one day…”

“Vaer… Has anyone tried to reach out to him?”

“Reach out to him…? He’s a god, and we’re just… people. If anyone could talk to him, it would be Xarion. But…” Pyrifera pauses, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“But what?”

“...nevermind.”

The Captain wants to push on the point, but it hears a commotion. Right. Children fighting.

...and a voice it doesn’t expect to hear again so soon.

“Idiots, the lot of you!” 

The moth hisses under its breath.

“Who's stupid enough to steal from someone who hasn't got anything to begin with, huh?! I ought to kick your spiny little butts so hard you sink into the deep!”

It pauses. He was… breaking up the fight? Not very well, but he was arguing against stealing from someone with nothing… 

The Captain’s pause gives Pyrifera the floor to speak up.

“...Wras?”

The water shifts, and the Captain can swear it can feel the other pirate’s eyes on it.

A long moment follows before Wras snaps back, “...what? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?” His agitation is clear, “And why the hell is that bug with you?”

“What’re you doing here?” The Captain hisses back, standing its ground, “Leave the little kids alone.”

“None of your business, guppy.” Wras snorts, “Unless you got business, scram. Both of you.”

“We came to stop the fighting. Is anyone hurt?” Pyri speaks up, keeping the pirates from making a worse fight. The Captain moves to one side, a hand settling on a wall.

“Who cares?” Wras growls, eyes darting between the two.

The Captain directs its voice to the children instead, “Ignore him, are any of you hurt?”

One child speaks up with a very nervous, shaking, “N-No…”

“Good.” Pyri huffs out, “What about your crew, Wras? Does anyone need medicine?”

“Are we really going to do this right now, Pyri?” Wras hisses out between his teeth, fins pinning back, “Nobody needs your stupid medicine, so just float on out of here. You get my drift?”

“You’d be wise not to talk to a medic like that…” The Captain’s head turns back towards him.

“Eat me, bug. I dunno how pirates where you come from are like, but down here, we talk however we damn please!”

“Thank you, world-hopper. But I'm fine. They're just words. Wras also does not have a very sharp set of sound waves so his voice cannot hurt anyone in the water.”

The Captain shifts a little, trying to weigh the actual tone of the conversation as Wras practically whines back.

“Hey! I resent that, you're full of lies. My voice is plenty sharp.”

Was this playful banter? Or was this actual spite and vinegar? It couldn’t tell…

A moment passes and Wras speaks up again, “...You know what? I'm done with these kids. Maybe they'll wisen up and make something useful out of themselves. But hey, that's up to them. Later, losers.” The water shifts and it can hear Wras swimming off, as well as some of the kids. It relaxes a little.

“What was that all about…?” It comes away from the wall, a hand reaching out towards Pyri. She gently takes its wrist so it knows where it is before letting go again.

“He does this sometimes.” She leads it over to the urchin as she sighs with no end of exasperation, “Gets up in people's business despite no one asking. We all grew up in this neighborhood. We went to the same school these kids go to. It honestly hasn't changed much after all these years.”

“You grew up with him.”

“Mhm…” She kneels down next to the kid, “Are you alright?”

The little urchin hurries to its feet and nods, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine, I promise…”

“Good.” The Captain stays standing upright, head scanning around slowly as it listens for anyone else trying to swoop in on easy pickings, “What happened?”

A pause, the kid’s hesitating.

“It’s alright.” Pyrifera’s voice becomes almost motherly, reassuring, “You're not going to get in trouble. I'm just a medicine seller. I won't do anything.”

The kid looks to the Captain, “What about…”

“Kid, I’m a pirate, too, if I said anything I’d be the dumbest rock in this reef.”

A little giggle, if shaken up.

“W-Well…” They slowly start to tell their story. They admit that they took something from another family's shop. 

Obviously, the other kids didn't like that, and apparently started pushing them around and threatening to take their stuff instead. 

Then Wras showed up and started yelling at everyone and causing more chaos.

“I see…” Pyri sighed, shaking her head.

“He was trying to break it up. Shit way of doing it, but no one was hurt...”

“I wonder... A temporary flash of altruism? Maybe a memory of a miserable childhood bubbled to the surface…” Her voice is quiet, contemplating, “Though it's more likely that he was just here again to try to recruit more of the urchins into his crew.”

The Captain snorted, “No way to recruit, bullying them like that.”

Pyrifera stands, looking towards it, “Not the bigger kids…” She mutters, and the Captain realizes. He was trying to recruit the little one, the one being bullied. It shifts a little, but nods its understanding.

Pyri turns back to the kid, “Do you know him?”

“N--No… I’ve never seen him before… He said he was a pirate, though…” A shuffle of their spines, “I dunno, it sounded kinda cool.”

The Captain hums a little, “Maybe he’s not so terrible…” It’s more talking to itself, but Pyri responds anyways.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Then, back to the kid, “If you’re not hurt, why don’t you head on home?”

“O-Oh, it’s… it’s a long trip back and what if they come back…”

“We can take you back.” It taps its sword, “No big bully will come around with me here, hm? Big scary pirate escort home sound good?”

The little urchin squeaks, “I dunno… getting help from a grown up would be even worse…”

“Is… that so…” Pyrifera sighs openly, shaking her head.

Someone’s approaching from behind. The Captain spins around--

“Oye! Cap’ ‘s just me!”

“Syrin! Just in the nick of time.”

“...eh?” The essence thief is utterly caught off guard.

“Shift down to your feral form, I’ve got an idea.”

She blinks dumbly at him, not sure what in all the hells she walked into, but… well, Captain’s orders.

She shifts down into the semi-rabbit like form she was hatched in and blinks up at Pyrifera, who just shrugs, also confused by the Captain’s idea.

In this form, Syrin comes up to just above the kid’s head, and her sly, fierce little expression makes her look like a perfect guard-pet.

It turns to the child, “How about an escort from a magical guard dog, hm? Syrin’s the best guide I’ve ever known and none of the other kids will know she’s really a grown up.”

Oh! Pyri and Syrin both perk up in understanding, and the essence thief immediately stands up straighter and prances right over to the kid. Their little eyes light right up with a gasp and they nod enthusiastically. 

The Captain takes the excited gasp as a ‘yes’ and nods, “Alright, then. Syrin, go ahead and take him home, I’ll meet you back at Pyri’s clinic.” She nods and off they go.

Pyrifera heaves a quiet sigh, “I'm glad no one was hurt. But you ended up helping so much. I'm really very sorry…” She swims closer to it, “We can head back. There's not much else in this part of the reefs. Just... trouble.”

“ Headin’ back’s a good idea until Syrin gets there, but I’m just fine in these parts, Miss Pyri.”

“Really? That's... odd. But I suppose I can't fault it.” She shrugs and goes to set a hand on its shoulder as she leads it back.

“...You’re pretty familiar with helping a blind person around.” It points out.

“Oh… yes, I know a few people who are blind, they usually need help around the clinic, one needs help to and from her home sometimes and her grandson isn’t always around to lead her.” She talks quietly, eyes on the street ahead. “I see.” A pause, then a sudden burst of laughter from it. Pyri blinks at it, confused until, “Well, not  _ literally. _ ” And then she’s giggling along, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Once back, the Captain takes to gently exploring the clinic, feeling along her different plants and asking questions about them. She’s hesitant, but answers in her gentle, elegant way.

After a moment of this, she taps her chin and moves to go behind her counter, “Actually… I want to offer you something for helping. It's not much, but... A good turn deserves another. That's what my teacher used to say.”

“Miss Pyri…” The Captain shakes its head, “I helped you because you helped me, you don’t have to repay me--” 

She huffs, “You were going to show me your alchemy and adapting in return for the eye.” She reminds it. It sighs and goes to argue more, but she insists before it can. It gives in and walks over to the counter, more familiar with the layout now, and stops when its knee hits the side of it.

“Here, feel this…” She lets it feel each ingredient and explains them as she makes a burn treatment.

“How can you get burned underwater…?” It asks, a little dumbfounded.

“There are plenty of ways. Underwater volcanos. Thermal vents. Some species of jellyfish and eel. Occasionally... magic, well, most normal folk don't get caught up in that but I guess eventually you’ll be adventuring on your own down here, and you’re not exactly.. normal… and it’s not something outsiders really know, so… it might be useful? Sorry if it’s not...”

It nods understanding, “No, no, it’s absolutely useful. I never woulda known.” It pays more attention, now. She shows it how to tie the kelp into a ball and knead it, getting more and more relaxed as they talk. When it’s done, she opens it and… pauses.

“Well, this is it. You mush it into a paste and apply it to the burn. Um... Ta da?” She sheepishly scratches at the nape of her neck.

“It’s amazing, really. Thank you, miss.”

Pyrifera flusters a little, “It's really not. Anyone can do this. It just takes reading and time. But thank you. You sound... a little like Clione. Oh. But please don't tell her I said that.”

“Who?” 

“Oh, uh, sorry, I guess you don’t know her. S-She’s a friend of mine. A really good friend.” Pyri gathers up the mixture quickly and goes to store it away, “But anyway… that’s how you do it. I-If you or your… pets? Friends?”

“They’re my crew.”

“Ah. Well, if any of you or your... crew need to treat a burn and you can’t get to me, that’s how you do it.” She gives yet another sigh.

“Thank you, again. I appreciate it more than you know.”

“Really, it’s nothing.”

Before they can spiral into a ‘no, thank you’ circuit, the door opens and Syrin comes through.

“Hey, Cap. You all good? Olie’s offered to let us stay in their place until we know for sure about your eye and you’ve gotten adjusted.” She asks. It sighs and nods.

“Yes, I’m just fine. I guess it is getting late.” It scratches the back of its neck and gives a deep bow to Pyrifera and bids her farewell before letting Syrin lead it out and away. It isn’t fond of unfamiliar territory, but it knows there’s no getting familiar with a place without tripping a few times.

\---

Syrin leaves for the surface the next day to fetch the Captain’s alchemy pots and lets the rest of the crew know that they’re both okay.

And after she returns, the next few days are a routine, checking on its eye socket, checking on the aquarium it’s animating, exploring the reef just immediately outside of the dome, alchemizing stuff for Olie and Pyri, but mostly… sitting bored. 

Its eye socket shows no signs of getting worse, and as its wings shift to become manta-ray like fins and gills line its sides, it only gets more and more restless. Hell, before long a cute little seanaut pup freshly named Sequence is trotting around as the Captain carefully trains Sequence to lead it around the way Syrin does.

But still, the Captain is pacing holes into Olie’s floors. 

After about a week of this, Olievar offhandedly explains different parts of the city that the three can explore can explore, but the Captain cuts them off.

“Wras. Where’s he haunt? I need t’ have a word with him…”

“Cap’n, that ain’t wise.” Syrin frowns.

“He threatened t’ drown Johanness. I need. T’ have. A word with him…” 

Olievar shakes their head, “No one knows for sure, but there’s a few rumors he hangs around the ruins to the south west. Probably your best bet if you want a run-in with him.” They cross their arms, “I’d warn you against it, myself, but I’ll trust you know what you’re doing. Maybe he’ll give you the run around and you can wear off some of your energy. Just… leave Sequence here, no place for a pup.”

“Aye, I’ll agree on that one ‘til he’s toughened up.” The Captain nods, “Syrin?”

“Comin’. Y’know…” She stood up and came over to its side, “...when you asked me if I’d be willin’ to stand by your side facin’ down an armada, didn’t think you were bein’ serious.”

It laughs, “Well, clearly you were.”

“Aye, unfortunately…”

And the airlock closes behind them. Olievar stares after them and shakes their head, looking down to Sequence, “How long do you think until Xarion comes knocking about my visitors causing trouble?” An answering yap. They nod a solemn agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

The water gets darker out here. Of course it does. The Captain can feel kelp brushing against its fins as it slowly glides where Syrin leads it.

“We ain’t alone.” It mutters as it hears something off to its right.

“I know.” She responds and genty directs him deeper into the kelp.

Something feels off in the water ahead of them. The Captain pauses.

“Syrin…”

“We’re ready.”

“Good.” It swims just a few feet forward…

What happens next is a blur of movement. The Captain is snared, Syrin’s sword is drawn, Wras comes out of the shadows and blades clash.

Syrin stands between the Captain and Wras, holding him there with their blades crossed.

“Well, well… Thought I’d find you sniffing around here before too long.” 

The captain hefts itself up to 'look' at the snare on its leg, working at it as if to untie it… but oddly enough, it’s a knot it doesn’t know.

Syrin flicks one of her ears, “Cap’n’s got a bone to pick with you.”

“Oh? You mean the fly caught in a web behind you? Neat little trick it’s got, growing fins.” Wras takes a step forward, pressing Syrin back. She growls low and digs her heels into the soft ocean floor.

Gold shimmers out of the corner of his eye and Wras glances to look… only to realize he’s surrounded. A golden, evolved turnipling stands to his right--fully changed to an upright form like Syrin with a proud, stern face--and an equally evolved scullion to his left, though more menacing in stature. Both are carrying very large blades.

“When did you get here…” His confidence wavers, and the Captain answers for them.

“Easy t’ distract y’ when y’ think y’ have easy, blind prey in front of y’. Lucifer! Cut me down, I can’t untie this shit.” 

The Scullion breaks away and moves to cut down the moth with a sweep of the blade. Syrin pushes off of Wras’ blade and stands her ground there.

The turnipling has moved behind him.

The Captain rights itself and moves to float in front of Wras. He remembers in a hurry exactly how tall it is, “I did tell y’ I had a crew back ashore waitin’ for me, didn’t I? Y’ don’t really think I’d be coming in without a plan, did y’?”

Wras flicks a fin, eyes narrowing, “Alright. What’s your bone, then, I’ll hear you out.”

“You have no choice.”

Turnipling behind. Scullion and Syrin to either side. This mothlike rival in front. He straightens himself and flares his fins. The Captain can’t see it, but he can’t bring himself to particularly care, “I’m listening.”

“Y’ tried to drown a child.” Its voice drops to a deep, rumbling bass, “I ain’t got much of nothin’ in regards t’ a code, but children? Wee lil ones, especially ones who’re jus’ learnin’ the freedom of th’ sea? I gotta number one rule and that’s that y’ leave the lil ones alone. An’ I don’t be lettin’ no one break that in front o’ me, especially not a kid I’m helpin’.”

“... I wasn’t going to drown the kid--”

“Leave us t’ the gulls? Ye know how long the trip back t’ shore is. He’s only twelve. And you were takin’ the boat--damaged or not ‘twas the only way back until Olie came ‘long. Y’ knew he’d drown.”

“Olievar would’ve--”

“Olievar? Y’ weren’t plannin’ that. It was dumb stupid luck they came ‘long.” 

Its hand shoots up and suddenly Wras finds himself practically up against the gold of the Captain’s mask, its hand fisted in his scarves and a blade up against his gut, “Y’ ain’t no pirate if y’ do that, yer just a murderer., ain’t no gold enough to wash off a lil one’s blood. Tell me right now that ain’t somethin’ y’ do on the regular and I might consider not guttin’ you and hangin’ you up ‘bove the waves for the gulls m’self.”

Wras was sucking in water faster than he would ever want to admit, staring at his own reflection in that golden bug-eye as his gills flutter with fear he hasn’t felt in years, “No… it’s not. I saw an opportunity and took it…”

“Learn t’ think ‘bout those opportunities or the next person who catches y’ might not let y’ off the proverbial hook so easy. Yer young, and y’ got lucky that Olievar did come along.” It lets go and flares its wing-fins to float back, “Eos, Lucifer. Head on back.”

The turnipling and scullion nod and back away, swimming back off towards the city.

“What’s your name?” Wras suddenly snaps out, “I’m not about to get threatened like that and just let you swim off, one pirate to another. You know mine.”

“...”

Syrin lifts a brow towards her captain, curious how it’ll answer.

“Ain’t got one.” It just shrugs after a pause, “I’m a world hopper. No memories. Well, sorta. I got one, and it’s someone yellin’ ‘Captain’ for me. Only way I know I’m a pirate. That an’ how I handle a sword.” It twirls the blade, “Ain’t no land lubber can handle it the way I do. Everyone just calls me the Captain, Johaness called me ‘Cap’ when we were sailin’, considerin’ he was the captain then.”

Syrin shifts. The Captain’s whiplash attitude from serious threatening to light hearted small talk was one she wasn’t sure she could get used to. And Wras certainly doesn’t know how to take it, either.

“Hmph. You aren’t my captain.”

“Don’t think I’d want t’ be so fair’s fair.” It sticks its hands on its hips.

“Cap works.” Wras sizes it up, “Is that all?”

“... well, it was. But I’ll be honest I was more than expectin’ to have to gut ya. Now y’ got me curious.” It didn’t mention the fact that the curiosity was more of a hunger. That its first meeting with Wras has reawakened the  _ true _ pirate beast in its gut. “I’d like t’ think us on even footin’ now. So… I scratch yer back, you scratch mine?”

“And why would I trust you after you just threatened my life?”

“...” The captain curls one claw slowly shut as it considers the question. How badly did it want to curve back into the glory days it couldn’t even remember?

“...Because y’ think I’m pretty?” It asks out of nowhere, sending Wras into a terrible fit of cackling laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

The Captain and Syrin both agree to let Wras lead them back to his hideout, and Syrin even lets him blindfold her--as long as she’s allowed to keep her sword drawn. The Captain listens and maps out each turn… but does admittedly get a little lost along the way. Its antennae perks as it hears people laughing, arguing, talking, just existing in one place. It sounded like an inn, honestly. 

“Here we are!” Wras proclaims, flourishing the blindfold off Syrin’s face.

“Oh…!” She sounds mildly impressed--trust me, a very good thing from her--and quietly describes it to the Captain, who tilts its head and listens to her. Wras stands to the side, arms crossed and a proud smirk on his face, as she does so.

“You’ve about got a city down here, hm?” The Captain asks.

“Something like that. We gotta have a home when we can’t go back to the old one.”

The Captain grunts a soft agreement.

Wras swims closer to the center of the main cavern, and Syrin sets a hand on the Captain’s shoulder to lead it in following him.

“So, Cap…” Wras’ voice snaps out the nickname, “...What’s the most important thing about bein’ a pirate t’  _ you _ , ah?”

“Trust. Ain’t got no one else, gotta have ourselves.”

A few of the other pirates of Wras’ crew have caught sight and start to peer at the little meeting in the middle.

Wras nods, “I guess that’s an easy one for ya.” He scratches his chin, “So. You consider yourself trustworthy, hm?”

“Maybe not t’ the likes of you jus’ yet. But t’ Syrin? To Luci and Eos? Blessin’ and the rest o’ my crew? Ain’t nothin’ comin’ between a Cap’n and their crew.”

Syrin lifts her head a little, a proud little smirk on her face.

“Fair enough.” Wras hums, “I got a little game I play with new recruits, a test of trust between two people. If you’re gonna be helping  _ me, _ I gotta know I can trust you, hm?”

“And I’ll be doing it blindfolded. Lead the way.” It motions one hand out.

And so he does. He shoos some of his crew away from a gaming table and clears it off.

“Put your hand down on the table with your fingers apart. I'm going to put this knife in-between each of your fingers. But the way we play is a team game. If I miss and nick your finger, or if you get scared and pull your hand away, both of us lose. We win if we make two full circuits without either of us losing trust. How does that sound?”

The Captain plops itself down in a chair across from Wras and lays a hand down, “Only got two fingers an’ a thumb. Might wanna make it three circuits.” It taps all three on the hard wood surface before laying it flat, fingers splayed.

A murmur goes through the gathered pirates who’ve begun to watch as Wras laughs, “I like your spirit. Fine. Three circuits.” He twirls the knife between his fingers and stabs it down hard next to the Captain’s thumb.

One of its antennas twitch.

He’s most definitely got left over resentment… In all honesty, the Captain couldn’t blame him.

“Ready… Steady…”

It passes in the space of a few seconds, the first circuit. Rapid stabs, a solid vibration through the captain’s hand each time the blade hits the wood. It draws a slow breath in the space of those seconds. 

The second circuit follows immediately. Short, quick, fast. Its heart beats faster. It closes its eye behind that mask, shutting out the light and focusing on keeping its hand in place. It was a test of trust. It had to trust the man it’d just threatened to gut. The man who would have left it and Johaness to die.

It keeps its hand still as the third circuit begins.  _ Thunk, thunk…  _ Something’s uneven.  _ Thunk... _ The odd number of fingers or the additional circuit must have Wras slightly tripped up…  _ Thunk... _ or he’s doing it on purpose.  _ Thunk… _ That one slid a little. The knife had come a little loose in Wras’ hand.

It takes a breath and holds it.

_ Thunk! _

The knife cuts away a little of the fluff sticking off of the moth’s thumb knuckle as it twitches.

“Stone cold, ah? Guess it helps that you can’t see.”

“Makes it worse.” The Captain lifts its hand and slowly flexes it to shake out the tension in it, “I only barely heard y’ slip last second.” 

It listens to Wras lean back, the chair creaking, “I could've taken your finger clean off if I'd wanted to. You don't get this good at the game without a few little... 'mistakes' along the way. Heh.”

“Could have up and stabbed my hand and I never woulda known before it hit.” It sighs and goes to stand back up.

“No, no, sit back down. We aren’t done.”

“...” It tilts its head slowly, antennae swaying in the water, before lowering itself back into the chair, “I’m listening.”

“Tesse! The lockboxes!”

The Captain leans back as three boxes are placed before it. It listens to the sounds they make, one antennae swivelling towards Syrin, but she says nothing, only leaning on its chair.

“Thanks, Tesse. Alright, surfacer, here's the deal. You're not much good to help me out if you can't steal treasure. We've got three trial boxes here and a set of standard picks. You've picked a lock before, right?”

“Gee.” The Captain tilts its head towards Wras, “I sure hope I ‘ave.”

Wras lets out yet another signature cackle, “Then this should be no problem. I’ve got three here, different sizes, each getting harder the smaller they are.” The Captain reaches a hand out to feel along the tools, then up to the chests with both hands, examining their surfaces with tapping claws and gliding the pads of its fingers across the smoothest parts. Wras continues, “And you know what they say. The harder the lock, the better the treasure. Maybe I'll even let you keep whatever's inside.”

At that last word, the captain busts out into a hearty laugh. It reaches to the biggest one, and tips it enough that you can hear whatever is inside shifting, “Rocks.” Then the middle one, “Trash.” Then the smallest, “Shells.”

Wras shrugged, “Never said it was worth anything, just that you could keep it.”

The Captain huffs and nods to the words, pulling the smallest close, “Well, I’m thinkin’ I’ll go fer the brownie points then, ah?” It flips it so that the lock is facing the ceiling and sets both hands on it, claws tapping and feeling inside the lock, getting a better understanding of it, before it reached for the tools. 

It takes a minute. Locks underwater are new to it, a different make from a different people. This wasn’t Glume’s back door or the gate to Bearnard’s garden.

But it clicks open, lid falling back and the shells spilling across the table.

Wras whistles softly as the pirate crew around whoop and holler. The captain can’t keep from grinning behind its mask and leaning back.

“Alright. So maybe you will be useful.”

“Any more tests for me to fly through?” The Captain sets the tools down.

“One more.” He stands, knocking the chair back with his knees before swimming off. The Captain gets up to follow, and a glimmer shines off of Wras’ fins. The change in light, the colors, it makes it tilt its head before Syrin’s hand is on its shoulder to help it again. It follows along, new fins propelling it along and letting it keep up.

It isn’t sure how to feel about them. It would rather have open air and wind beneath its wings and fly through the air, but the path suddenly takes a sharp turn  _ up _ and they emerge into… air. A lagoon somewhere. It heards the familiar creaking of wood and the lapping of waves onto the hull of a ship. Its antennae perk up almost comically.

Wras hefts himself up onto a little dock, feet dangling into the water. The captain doesn’t come all the way up--those fins are heavy--and instead crosses its arms onto the wood a few feet away, “Let’s play a little game of make believe, hm?”

“I’m intrigued.” There’s a taunting lilt to the Captain’s words.

“I want you to convince me to sell you my ship.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Convenient, I’m actually in the market for one.” It laughs, “I have the money for it.” It hasn’t missed a beat yet.

Wras’ eyes light up, “Do you? But how do I know that? You dress in rags--”

“Like you?”

“... shut up.”

The Captain laughs as it hears the pout on Wras’ voice.

“The  _ point  _ is, how can you prove that to me? What reason do I have to believe you’re good for the money?”

“Syrin--?” It turns its head towards her, but she cuts him off.

“No! No, no, no, absolutely no! I stole these fair and square.”

“From me.”

She gawks at him for a moment, but puffs out her cheeks.

“Big ship.” The Captain tilts its head and points at the huge vessel that had nearly destroyed them a week prior.

She grumbles and gets up onto the dock herself, lugging her bag up with her and dropping it there with a heavy, resounding  **_THUD!_ ** It falls open and a few spuds tumble out. The whole thing is full of them.

“And this is just what she’s stolen from me, I have more in my own hideaway. I have a whole crew I pay fairly, and not to mention… I’m a world hopper. I can animate objects--not just into pets, but into full people." It motions to Syrin, "I can make nothing junk into something. Weapons, tools, almost anything you can imagine. And I would owe y' for selling me a ship. Powers like that and all y' have to do is call in a favor... I've been lookin' for a ship, especially one like her. Syrin tells me she’s scarred up. Kindred spirit.” It tilts its head and moves its mask juuuust barely to expose some of the horrific scarring on its left side.

It can’t judge the expression on Wras’ face, it can’t see it. But Syrin can. Her eyes flicker back and forth between them. Is the Captain really playing make believe? She knows Wras won’t actually sell the ship, not the big centerpiece of his armada, anyways, but he’s considering those potatoes something fierce.

It fixes its mask and relaxes back down, “So? We got a deal?”

“...hah. I don’t know if I’d actually sell you my ship if this were a real deal, but that wasn’t bad!”

The Captain shrugs and motions to Syrin, who gives a stubborn little huff and gathers her bag back up protectively and slides back into the water, grumbling something to herself. 

“So do I pass?” The Captain slides back in the water, fins flaring out behind it as it tread the water. 

“For now.” Wras slipped back underwater, too, immediately diving down. As the rest followed, he shooed away the rest of his crew and brought the world-hopper and its thievish companion into a separate cavern off to one side.

“So, moth, you wanna help Wras and his crew, ah?” He sits in a chair and kicks his legs up, “Have you met Xarion?”

“Heard about him.” The Captain shrugged, “Not interested in meeting him, personally.” It motions to its whole get up, “Heard he’s not fond of pirates, after all.” It stays standing, arms crossed.

“Eeeh, we don’t get along all that well, no.” Wras snickers, “But the only help I need right now is a pair of eyes on him. And if you haven’t met him… that means he hasn’t met you. A new face could get by him.”

“My mask is pretty prominent, and the only clothes I really have are the ones on my back and a similar one that was on the ship you wrecked.”

“...I mean, I could…” Syrin trailed off as the Captain turned its head tiredly to her, a huff cutting her off.

“You’re a thief. You’ll snatch the first gold thing you see if you get anywhere near.” She sighs as it vetoes the idea, “Eos and Luci are smart, but ultimately muscle. Blessin’ ain’t here and Sequence ain’t grown.”

“Shame.” Wras hums out, “Only thing I need help with right now unless you wanna scrub the decks of my ships.” He pulls out his knife and taps the tip of the blade to his lower lip, “I need an eye on what Xarion’s got planned. Vaer Feast day is comin’ and I’ve got plans for myself. Don’t want them to clash, after all.”

Syrin shifts, “I could go get Blessin’, Cap.” 

“...We’ll figure out somethin’.” It nods, “Spyin’ ain’t my forte, but infiltration…” Syrin’s eyes lit up at that word, and a grin spread over her face, “I’ll get ye yer information. One way or ‘nother.”

Wras shrugs, “As long as I get the information. But if you get caught, don’t rat us out.”

“I wouldn’ dream of it, boss.” The Captain gives a half-hearted little salute and turns towards where it remembered the exit being. Syrin casually corrects its path a little and before long they’re out of the caverns.

She pauses, “Are we really gonna sneak into the  _ courthouse? _ It won’t be like sneaking into Glume’s house.”

“Au contraire.” The Captain snickers, “It’ll be exactly like Glume’s house. Jus’ with less magical booby traps and more guards.” It flits a hand dismissively, “Let’s get back to Olievar and Sequence. Lucifer and Eos are holed up at an inn together, aren’t they? If we’re going to do this, then we’ve overstayed our welcome with the lovely seanaut and gotten our own rooms…

“ It’s time we got our hands dirty.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Ready lil’ guy? Yer first real crime.”

_ Yip! _

“A’ight, scallywag. Go get ‘em.”

\----

“Ugh, my tooth’s hurting again. I think one on my newest row is coming in sideways.” One of the guards sighs and reaches a claw in to pick at one of his back fangs. The gold of his weapon glints in the light of a nearby lantern.

“Oh, that’s the worst.” The other shark muttered back. Even as they talked, their eyes are alert and ready. Scanning the street outside of the jail. It’s late, and quiet, but their shifts had only started. They’re well rested and ready for the long night ahead of them.

The door behind then opened. They nodded to the man coming out, and a couple good-natured taunts pass among them. Shifts were changing to the guards inside as well.

A sudden barking--cute as a button--and a little gold streak comes flying by. A little puppy bolts by before any of the three can catch it, and it goes right inside, yipping happily the entire way.

“Hey…!! Ah, man.”

The guard leaving just laughs, “I’m off duty, have fun!” He grins good-naturedly, if tiredly, before he heads off into the night. The two door guards bid him farewell and one goes inside to chase after the little pup running around the front security room while the guard behind a security window laughs and watches the cute little chase.

Outside, a flash of blue comes out of the other guard’s eye, and then he’s on the ground.

\---

Sirens blast through the ocean near the jailhouse. Xarion, asleep on his desk, is jerked awake. He jumps to attention and bolts out of his office.

A good ways away, hidden in the dark of the reef, a looking glass adjusts focus. As Xarion crosses the short distance between the courthouse and the jailhouse, a chuckle rumbles out from behind the telescope.

Eos, the golden turnipling, lowers it and picks up a mirror, shining the reflection towards his brother and his Captain hiding below. 

Lucifer’s eyes light up as he sees the signal, “Alright.” The scullion grins, “Dog’s outta the doghouse.” Both move forwards, to a window. The Captain draws out his lockpick tools and sets to work on it.

“Be careful. Remember what yer lookin’ for.” The Captain smirks as the lock clicks open quickly,  _ “Don’t leave a trace.” _

“I know, Captain. Just be ready when I get back.”

“Aye.” The moth nods and Lucifer shifts down into his smallest form, moving quickly to slip up to the window and nudge it open, disappearing into the courthouse as the Captain swims backwards and lays low again in the swaying kelp, pressed low to the ground… and listening.

Small, quick, and black as night, gold accents blending with the decor, the little vined creature slips about silently through the chaos in the halls…

Gingerly slipping from shadow to shadow. Peering into each room. Lucifer feels his nerve threatening to chew him up from the inside out at how long this is taking. He can get around without getting caught… but it’s an utter labyrinth. The Captain wasn’t wrong, it felt like sneaking around Glume’s home again. Except instead of magic turning the halls into a maze, it’s just how it’s built. Every door looks the same, every hall stretches into nothing.

An armory, a presentation room… where was the administrative area…

Lucifer’s patience was starting to wear thin.

And then he turns a corner and sees a light. 

Xarion left his door open in his sudden burst, disoriented from having woken. Lucifer peers into the room and reads the name on the desk. His petals flutter.

Finally.

He’s in without a hitch. Lucky. Tiny little hands close the door gently before the Scullion shifts up and back into his humanoid form. He skims each stone tablet carefully, ears at the ready for the sound of the sirens stopping.

He almost misses the tablet he’s after when they do. He freezes. Listens. His eyes are on Wras’ name on the tablet. He flicks his viney tail, claws moving to line each word as he reads them quickly, committing them to memory. It’s an interview with one of Wras’ crew members, captured. He growls softly under his breath as he hears footsteps coming closer. Vaer’s Justice knows the plan, or most of it. Gold eyes narrow from behind the shadows of his skull mask… 

**_and the doorknob clicks._ **


	12. Chapter 12

Xarion doesn’t see the little shadow that vanishes under his desk.

He doesn’t notice how his tablets are a mess.

He sighs and starts cleaning it up, “A good thing I fell asleep in the middle of catching up tonight, I guess… Even if they got away…” 

Someone else answers. His secretary, “The other guards would have handled it just fine even without you there.”

Flowers flatten against fur as Xarion bends over to pick up a tablet off the ground, “I suppose. Goodness, I made a mess. All this fuss leading up to the feast has me all out of sorts.” He dusts it off, unaware of the little Scullion hiding under his desk. 

Oh, how Lucifer trembles after having seen his massive teeth. Lucifer tightens himself into his ball, eyes snapping back and forth between Xarion’s feet and the feet of the secretary.

“You stayed too late, you should have gone home before you made a mess here. Did you even eat dinner?”

“Yes, yes, I ate.”

“Good. You’re going home once you put those away, and check in with me before you do. If you don’t I’ll assume you haven’t left and come looking for you.” The secretary huffs and puts their fins on their hips.

“Of course, I will.”

“Good.” They turn and swim out of the room, leaving Xarion alone, unknowingly, with a little intruder under his desk. 

Lucifer considers his options.

The door is still slightly ajar, if he bolts he might be able to slip out, but there’s no guarantee it’s open enough for him to get through without Xarion noticing. But if he waits… he might get caught. And he’s clearly not a sea creature, the shark would notice immediately. He closes his eyes and takes a slow, silent breath to ease his racing heart. 

Syrin and Sequence had gotten away successfully from their false raid on the jailhouse. He can get out of this, too. Xarion is distracted trying to clean up and get ready to go home. He’s not looking for an intruder. The chances of him noticing a little black thing under the already dark shadows of his desk are very slim. He reassures himself and slowly slides his eyes open again. Xarion’s in one spot, looking at the stone tablets Lucifer had been looking at a mere five minutes ago.

“Odd… I don’t remember looking at these, weren’t this about to go back into the archives?”

Shit. 

Lucifer’s heart starts racing again and he glances to the door, judging the distance from here to there and then looking to judge the distance between the shark and him.

“Who knows. I don’t even remember laying my head down.” A stone tablet drops onto another one with a jarring  _ ‘KLACK’ _ and Lucifer has to silence a whine out of his own throat. He’d spent way too much time in here already. His brother and the Captain were likely already worried out of their minds. He was supposed to be out  _ before _ the sirens stopped going off…

More shifting, tablets being put away. And the chair was suddenly and abruptly shoved under the desk, making Lucifer squash himself against the stone to keep from touching it. He feels a little trickle of water under his respirator and moves to adjust it. Bad time for a malfunction.

He has no choice but to wait, now. He listens to Xarion’s movement through the water, swimming towards and out of the door. Finally.

He doesn’t let himself breathe until he hears the lock click. Then he gasps quietly and pushes himself out from around the chair, looking around the now-pitch room as he moves the chair back into place. Tiny black little hands paddle to get to one of the windows and he ever so carefully peeks out of it. Too many lights out this one. He’d be seen. He groans and floats to the ground, skull in his hands. 

Think, Luci,  _ think. _ After a moment he paddles to the door and peers underneath it, looking for a shadow… and realizes that there are a few out there. Standing still. Not talking. Waiting.

Oh no. Xarion wasn’t as dumb as he thought. There were people out there, just waiting for him to make his escape.

That means here has to be eyes on the windows, too… 

It’s still better than immediately falling into the jaws of multiple shark-guards. He’s far more quiet as he backs away, heading back to the window and slowly unlocking it. He picks the one closest to a decorative rock out-cropping and inches it open a little at a time until his tiny little body can slip through.

Hopefully they aren’t expecting something his size and hopefully he blends in enough when he scurries quickly out and behind the rocks. He slips deeper into the shadows… And waits.

Nothing. Not yet. He’s a little more in the clear.

He scoots into a patch of pink coral and hopes the pink of his flowers helps him blend in enough. He hears a loud THUD from the direction of the room he’d just left and is now scooting on a little faster, thank you very much. They must not have seen him after all and think he’s still in the room. Good for him! But the edge of the cliff is still a long ways away. There’s yelling and it’s like a crop on a horse’s haunch, Lucifer is now  _ bolting _ for the dark ocean just beyond the cliff’s edge and dives off of it, slipping off and out of sight for good.

He stops only when he’s surrounded by kelp and shifts into his larger form, grabbing onto the kelp to hold himself in place as he finally catches his breath. The cold water feels good… After a while he shakes his head and slowly looks around to get his bearings. There’s a little commotion from the cliff above, but no one’s looking over the edge. He slips out of the kelp and makes his way around the city to the neighborhood where Pyrifera’s shop is. The little clinic itself is their meet-up point, just in case things went sideways and someone got hurt. But as he makes his way around the corner, the voices he hears are worried about him, not about someone else hurt.

\---

The Captain rubs its thumb in little circles on Eos’ shoulder, comforting the absolute worry-wart turnipling, before it hears water shift off to its right.

“Hey y’all. Miss me?”

“Luci!!!” Eos is suddenly out from under the Captain’s grip and it hears the familiar sound of Eos colliding with his brother and bursting into a worried tirade about his well being.

It shakes its head and crosses its arms, “Looks like we won’t be waking Pyrifera after all tonight.”

Syrin makes an affirming sound, Sequence sound asleep in her lap. After a moment of letting the brothers have their reunion, the Captain pipes up again, “Alright, you two. Unless one of you is bleeding out, let’s not wake our neighborhood medic. She needs her sleep. Let’s head back to the inn, Lucifer, you can fill me in on information when we get there.”

“Aye.” The brothers respond in sync and as a group they head back into the main city.


	13. Chapter 13

The waters here are familiar. There’s a certain… sensation in the air. It’s hard to say how antennae process things. It’s not hearing, it’s not smelling, it’s not tasting. It’s not quite feeling, either. But the Captain knows when it gets close to the hideout.

Syrin isn’t with it this time. Instead, the little pup Sequence is with it, just keeping it from running into walls or off of the reef entirely as it explores on its own to find its way back. It runs its hand through the kelp as they slip through it. Their wing-fins slowly move them forward.

Sequence suddenly yips, and then there’s a familiar voice.

“Boo.”

The Captain chuckles and spins around with a flourish to face the other captain, “Hello, there.”

“Hello to you, too. I heard about the fuss at the courthouse. Trying to impress me with a pretty show?” Wras starts swimming an idle little circle around it.

The Captain crosses its arms and rolls its shoulders in a shrug, “Depends, did it work?”

“Maybe if your distraction was totally successful it  _ might _ . But go on, tell me what happened, I’ve been dying to know what went on inside, hm?” Wras leans back, floating a little off of the seafloor to be eye-level with the Captain. He almost sounds like that little kid Poe back in the city wanting to hear adventuring stories.

The moth tells him everything, perhaps exaggerates its role in the whole thing, but other than that, everything is the same. Sequence totters off to go sniffing around in the kelp, little tail wagging in the water as he goes.

“As for what Lucifer found, though, Xarion knows yer plans for the feast day, at least some of ‘em, and intends to interrupt rem. One of yer crew he captured told him…” The Captain scratches at its chin under the mask, “Knowin’ how yer people trust y’, though, I ain’t sure I wanna know how they got said crew member t’ talk.”

Wras scoffs, “Hah… should’ve known, that cartilaginous coward.” He hums in thought, but ultimately nods his approval, “Well, good work, then. Good things to know.”

“Do ye trust me now?”

Wras busts out into a laugh, “That’s cute, bug. I never planned to trust you in the first place. You’d have to scrub my decks for a year before I’d trust the likes of you.” He looks the other pirate over, “But let’s just say that thanks to your hard work, you’ve moved up a little in my books.”

“Aw~” The Captain smirks behind its mask, “Y’ think I’m cute?” It teases as it ignores the rest of Wras’ words.

Wras flares his fins and laughs, but says nothing else to that, “Here, consider this thanks for the work. I don’t usually return the things I steal.” He pushes something against the Captain’s chest.

It grabs it and feels it to find it’s-- “M’ hat!!!” It can’t hide the joy in it’s voice and puts the tricorn hat on, tugging it down until it won’t come off in the water. 

Wras huffs, but nods, “Good. You almost look like a proper captain.” A beat, “Oh, and before I forget, you ought to come to Vaer Feast day yourself. My plans are something quite spectacular, it’ll be fun.” He chuckles.

“Anything more I can do t’ help? From what Lucifer was sayin’, it sounds like it’ll be a riot.” Its antennae perk up as it finishes adjusting the hat and straightens up.

“Nah. It’s a complicated mission, and you’re still finding your underwater legs. Green around the gills to getting around the city. And, well...”

There’s a swishing sound right in front of its face. The Captain flinches back… but realizes that Wras is talking about its blindness. It gives an exasperated sigh, but it knows Wras is right. 

“Just don’t get in our way, you might get hurt.” He starts to swim off, “Don’t be late, or you’ll miss out on all the fun!” He cackles as the sound of his swimming vanishes off into the distance.

The Captain sighs and puts a hand on its hip, “... Man, I’m hopeless, ain’t I?” It tilts its head.

Sequence yips at it and paddles back over.

The Captain nods, “Yeah, yeah. A’ight, let’s head back. Pyri said she wanted t’ introduce me to Clione anyways. ‘Member the way?”

Sequence butts his glass-domed head against its leg and starts to swim, the Captain following behind. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Captain tells Sequence the directions Pyrifera had given it, and the little pup follows the directions like a champ, keeping his side close enough to it that he can nudge it in a new direction when needed. They end up in an empty lot and carefully navigate through the kelp.

It hears Pyri talking and another voice. Must be Clione. It pats the pup’s head and slides towards the voices through the water until it reaches an open area.

“Oh, there you are.” Pyri’s gentle voice greets it, “I’m sorry if my offer was on short notice, Clione’s schedule is just so busy and--”

“Oh, hush, Pyri, you know I’ll always make time for you!”

The Captain laughs gently and settles as Clione playfully teases Pyri and Pyri continues to insist. It waits patiently, Sequence plopping into its lap. The two ladies are absolutely adorable, it can’t bring itself to stop their conversation until they remember it.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, where are my manners! I’m Clione!” It can hear the water shift and assumes she’s come close.

It dips its head respectfully in the direction of her voice, “I’m called the Captain.”

Clione pauses for a moment, and then starts an angry snap, “...You’re not going to--”

“Clione, it’s blind…!” Pyri squeaks out to interrupt her.

“Oh!! Oh, I’m so sorry--again! Pyri, you’re rubbing off on me. I held my hand out for you to shake, Captain.” She sounds less upset as she explains like Pyri does and more frustrated at herself, “It’s been an awful day, I’m so sorry, my patience is so thin.”

The Captain laughs, “It’s a’ight.” It pets Sequence’s back, “Yer not the first and ye won’t be the last.”

Clione giggles, “Very true, very true.” She settles near it, “Pyri tells me you’re a world-hopper, and a pirate--but you’re not as mean as Wras is.”

The Captain opens its mouth to argue, thinks about it, then nods, “Aye, aye... and aye. But perhaps the only reason I’m not mean to  _ ye _ is ‘cause these waters ain’t my turf.” It scratches absently at Sequence’s fur, “And I don’t think Wras is as mean as y’all credit to him. Now don’t get m’ wrong, he’s an absolute mite in m’ fur and--”

“But Pyri said he tried to drown you and a child, though…!” Clione gasps out.

The Captain sighs, “Aye, that he did… But trust m’, I had a word with him about  _ that. _ ” It shakes his head, “Impulse and lack o’ thought. He saw an opportunity and took it without thinking about the consequences. I don’t think he realized that he’d have all of Aviar Cove bearing down on him on top of Vaer’s… whatever.”

“He never thinks. Never has.” Pyri mumbles.

“I wouldn’t go putin’ no one in no boxes, Miss Pyri.” It sighs, “I went in and had a right little episode with him and he’s sharp as a whip.”

Clione giggles.

“What?” It flattens its antennae towards her.

“You sure are talking a lot about him, defending him and all.”

It slowly lifts an antennae, “What ‘bout it? He’s a pirate, I’m a pirate. Whatever y’all say about him got me thinkin’ y’all say the same ‘bout me.”

“Mmmmmhmm~” Clione giggles more, “You know I heard a little puppy just like that one got into the jailhouse the other night.”

The Captain tilts its head, “Where’re ye goin’ with this?”

“I dunno, just seems like you have no reason to be going on any heists down here, really, if you’re worried about being on another pirate’s territory… unless you’re helping out the other pirate.” She trails off.

“...so? I need allies.”

“Your ears are turning red.”

“Wh-- no they ain’t!” It covers its ears.

“I knew it! You’ve got a crush on Wras! Pyri told me all about how the two of you ran into him and how you acted. Oh, I guess it’s a good thing you’re blind, all his sharp, crooked teeth and horrible scars.”

“Clione--” Pyri starts to interrupt, but the Captain’s voice is louder.

“Lassie, don’t you be goin’ and insultin’ a man’s scars ‘less you wanna see why I’m blind. Ain’t cause I was born without eyes, I promise y’ that.” It growls, low and threatening.

She squeaks, “R-Right, sorry. He’s just not much to look at, is all. I dunno, unless you’re into gaudy rainbows and clashing jewels.”

“Not a person into looks, obviously.” The Captain sighs and relaxes back, hand falling back onto Sequence’s suit… fur… thing, “Won’t lie, though, the light comin’ off his fins is nice.”

“So you admit it!”

“Aye, lass, you already figured it out, I got a little likin’ towards the scrappy eel that reminds me of my heyday, no need t’ go on about it! Ain’t like I’m real serious about it.”

She giggles like mad as its ears turn red again, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just  _ cute! _ A great pirate captain from the surface comes below and starts crushing on the pirate captain in the sea… Oh, almost like a story, too--”

“A’ight, lass, it ain’t nothin’ more, don’t go gettin’ dreamy. ‘sides, would ye really want  _ two _ pirate crews pillaging ‘round here?”

Clione sighs and nods, “True, true. Wait, if you’re blind, how can you see the… ‘light coming off his fins’ like you said?”

“Ah… I can see lil’ changes in light. Nothing severe, really. Just like… hmm… lil tyke down in the mines compared it t’ when you close yer eyes and see lil’ blooms o’ color and light through yer eyelids. Can’t actually see what’s happenin’, but ye can see the light.” It explains.

“Oooh…” Clione nods, “I see, I see… Through your mask, though…?”

Now  _ that _ makes the Captain take pause. How  _ does _ it see light through the mask? It lifts a hand up and feels along the faux-insect eye there, tapping and feeling at it, “Well… actually, I dunno…” It frowns in thought.

“Clione… shouldn’t you be heading back soon?”

“Oh, you’re so right, Pyri!! Thank you so much it was delightful meeting you, Captain! Pyri, darling, I’m so sorry I totally got all wrapped up in it, we can finish our… other discussion later, okay?”

“Of course, Clione.” Pyri gently waves her off and she goes with a jaunty wave. Then Pyri comes over to the Captain and helps it up, “I knew you two would get along well. Thank you for coming and meeting her.”

“She means a lot to y’. And she’s a delight. A little airheaded, but sweet.” It nods.

“Well, still. Thank you. I can tell she loves you already.”

“Loves you, more.”

Pyrifera squeaks, and starts stuttering like mad as the two of them head to her shop, Sequence helping the Captain along as they go.

The little thing Clione mentioned sticks in its head and it taps its claws along its mask as it swims alongside Pyrifera.


	15. Chapter 15

Vaer Feast Day. 

The days leading up had been reminiscent of its days above the waterline. Exploring and adventuring outside of the city, poking in on the people it knew to ask if they needed anything in its idle time. Mostly, it kept out of trouble. Sticking to exploring on its own and occasionally possibly providing a certain other pirate with weapons. But nothing that would have the Justice after it.

Yet.

When it wakes up on the day of the festival, though, it can’t help the excitement that thrummed through its body. Hearing the sounds of it outside, even from in the little air bubble room. It remembers Wras’ plans…

...Xarion’s counter.

It fluffs its hair--pointless, it's about to get back in the water--and pulls its hat on. There was a knock and a familiar voice pops in, “Ready t’ go, Cap’n?”

It adjusts the new armor on its left arm and nods, “Aye, Syrin. Lead the way.”

Lucifer and Eosphoros are rattling away about the feast, something about all the food, down in the inn’s main area. The Captain joins in heartily as they eat a quick breakfast before heading out. Sequence yipped along beside them as they went, the brothers in front and the Captain and Syrin behind. Most people gave them a fairly wide berth, both outsiders and pirates, but the five could care less.

“You four.” A commanding, stern voice stops them. 

Sequence yips indignantly.

“Five.” The Captain corrects the voice. Xarion.

“...five.” He growls a little as he relents. After a moment to collect himself he brushes off his robes, “I assume you all came prepared to perform the rituals of the shrine?”

“Ain’t gotta clue what that is, so I’m gonna assume no.” The Captain snarks off, but Syrin jabs it in the side.

“No, sir, we didn’t.” She responds with much more class, “We’ve spent most of our time exploring the surrounding areas, we only just heard about this a couple days ago.”

Xarion sighs and gives her an understanding smile, “That’s alright. You’re outsiders, I wouldn’t have expected you to know. Each year, the people of Vaer Reef climb these sacred paths up the canyons to reach the shrines located all around the city. They do so in order to pray to Vaer for guidance, whether it be an end to a problem, a prosperous next year, safety, or happiness. We believe that Vaer will only act if in doing so, order and balance are maintained. This ritual is normally reserved for denizens of the sea, but all are welcome.”

“I see.” The Captain has put aside its spite against the ‘order’ to listen. Lucifer grumbles a little behind it, “The brothers ain’t religious.”

“Then there will not be much for them here. The Feast is merely symbolic.”

The Captain slowly twitches a brow as it remembers Wras’ plans. It tilts its head back towards the two, “You two find your own fun. I’m sure there’s plenty to be had.”

“What about--”

“Gotchya, boss.” Eos responds while elbowing Lucifer in the side, “Shut up, idiot.” He ruffles the vines in Lucifer’s hair and they banter back and forth.

Xarion turns to the two remaining and the little pup at their side, “The two of you are religious, then?”

“I really have no choice, but that’s neither here nor there. I’m really a cat, born under Ivita, but all the deities are equal, hm?” The Captain shoves its hand into one of its pockets.

“...perhaps it’s Ivita who has led you here today. Come, I will tell you how to perform the rituals.”

They follow him, Syrin quietly describing everything to the Captain as they walk. Xarion relaxes more as he leads them and begins to offer his own explanations where Syrin falls short.

The Captain is listening intently, learning another side to Vaer and the reef than it knew before. At least, it’s listening at first.

Until a rainbow light shimmering over its vision distracts it. Its head turns and it’s completely sidetracked mentally.

Was that…?

“Here.” The Captain nearly runs into Xarion as he stops abruptly at the shrine, “The statue is directly ahead. Swim upwards, and place your tribute into the mouth of Vaer. Since you're unfamiliar with the customs, I took the liberty of preparing something for you.”

“Ah? You only just met us?” Syrin questions, narrowing her eyes at Xarion.

“I have eyes all over the city.” He eyes her for a moment, “I knew there were visitors and I prepared them in case you came. No sense in risking you throwing senseless garbage into the shrine because you didn’t understand.” He holds out two of the figures, thinks a moment, and then pulls out a third. Syrin gives one to Sequence and then gently presses one into the Captain’s hand.

It feels like lightning in its hand.

It grips it gently, not wanting to break the ribbon carvings. It slowly feels the surface of it…

And it starts to hear a rushing in its ears, like a massive storm on the sea, waves crashing. Its heart starts beating like mad. It can’t hear Xarion as he finishes explaining everything…

But something tells it that it already knows.

It ignores Xarion’s outcry as it suddenly swims upwards, feeling rather than knowing where the opening of the shrine’s mouth is. Its manta-ray like wings sway slowly in the water as it stops before the maw.

The rushing in its ears doesn’t stop until it lets the offering tumble down into the mouth…


	16. Chapter 16

When the Captain swam up to the mouth, Xarion had been indignant. But Syrin apologizes for it and she and Sequence get in line properly… only to realize that the Captain has disappeared.

And Syrin rightfully panics. She’s seen the Captain in a stupor like that before, had a current dragged it away while it was talking to Vaer? And she begins searching. She starts to go to Xarion for help… but when she rounds the corner into the city, she realizes that everything has started to kick into action.

Wras is there, Xarion having discovered him. Wras’ crew were coming out of their own disguises to help him. She was watching a war about to break into a bloody mess, she knows it…! She grabs Sequence and darts for a back alley.

A battlefield such as this is no place for a thief nor a pup.

\---

Xarion and Wras glare at each other for a tense moment, each waiting for the best moment to strike, when a shadow covers them, blotting out the light. 

It's the Captain… with its mask gone. It’s the first time either of them have seen its face without it. It’s hard to see, from here, and it’s missing more than its mask. Most of its gaudy ornaments and dressings... Just the loose vest and ragged pants now, it hardly looks like more than a beggar.

Its shadow casts long against the courthouse wall in the shape of a mighty shark. Scars and blind eye bare to the world as it slowly lowers, coming into full view. Gold and red right eye staring off into nothing… and its left...

Rather than an empty socket, it HAS a left eye… but it’s a vivid, rich-blue shark’s eye that almost glows with its fury. 

It stares with a piercing glare, snapping with disgust to Wras, first, who takes a step back in shock at the sight. But he holds his chin up, proud and defiant. The eye narrows at him--the other still staring blindly ahead--but it turns, then, to Xarion.

“Xarion…” The Captain’s voice comes in a low rumble, like thunder echoing just below the surface of the water.

“World-hopper…” His voice is unsure, uncertain, at the sight before him.

“No. The dream eater is merely my vessel. You know who I am.” The Captain’s accent is gone, and in its absence leaves an uncanny, proper, orderly voice.

“You--”

“Yes. Xarion… what justice have you wrought in my name?”

The shark stutters and starts to hold himself proud under the piercing gaze, but the strange thing using the Captain interrupts any attempt.

“Very little. Trifling matters. You allow chaos to distract you from justice. You chase a little fish in circles… but you do not even think to ask why you are chasing him.” It starts to circle, slowly… “What brought him to his crimes, have you even asked?”

“It’s the nature of those--”

“Who are unlucky enough to be born without  _ money? _ ” It snaps and interrupts again, “Xarion…” Its voice wavers and drops to a solemn tone. An almost pleading note warbling from its throat, “You chase chaos but don’t realize you allow it to fester under your nose while it distracts you like an angler fish after her next meal. You only chase the bright, colorful little bulb.” 

Its eye slides to Wras, whose own eyes are very attentive now, listening.

And then it’s back on the Judge, taking a breath as if to steel itself, “But.” Its eye is glaring again, “You refuse to see the needle teeth baring down on you. The poor in the back alleys who can’t feed themselves, who will take food out of the hands of bribing pirates because the haughty shark up in the pretty little courthouse won’t give anything at all. You have the power. And you knew all along that people struggle just to eat down there. And you. Let. It. Happen.” The last words come out in sharp, snapping bites, and for a moment, one could swear a second row of teeth snapped behind the Captain’s jaws.

It flares its fins and floats back up, settling on a building above. It takes in everyone around, “The angler’s teeth have already closed around you, Xarion.” Its arms flourish out, as if motioning to everything around them, “I hope it was worth it to get close to the bright bait.” It lowers its arms and looks to Wras…

Then, it nods.

“Do as you please.”

Wras hesitates, but then breaks into a raucous cackle unlike any other that’s erupted from his throat, “Ha! Where's your deity now, judge? Looks like you're not as righteous as you think.”

“W-Wait…”

Wras makes a signal to a crew member, who hands him a large, ornate staff. He knocks it on the floor, and is answered by a rumbling from below. The ground shakes, dangerously unstable, until a giant crab bursts out of a tunnel, followed by several more. 

With a whoop of delight, Wras swings himself onto the largest crab and yanks on the reins, directing it at a small marble building adjacent to the courthouse.

In a flurry of his robes, Xarion looks desperately towards the Captain, no, towards its eye… only to see it shut, eyebrows drawn together in anguish as it turns its back on the scene and disappears back behind the building.

“Vaer!!!” His cry is lost in the sound of the jail crumbling to pieces, in the sound of the city erupting into chaos.

The city is well and truly engulfed in the belly of the beast…

Somewhere, a woman’s voice cries out for her Captain as the scent of blood fills an alleyway…

\---

Wras throws open the door to Pyrifera’s clinic, sharp teeth bared in a snarl that turns grimace as the scent of heavy medicine hits him square in the face. The shock is enough to clear his fury and he takes in the scene in front of him fully.

The Captain is laid out, pale as dead coral and limp as rotting kelp, on Pyrifera’s treatment bed.

And for the second time in his life, the weight of Pyrifera’s fury barrels down on him, her bright blue eyes sharp and trained on him as she storms right back at him, her voice cracking with both anger and painful sorrow.

“I don’t think so, Wras, if you are going to cause trouble in my clinic while I’m trying to save a patient’s life I will have your head mounted on my wall, Vaer be--”

“Pyri…!” Clione’s voice calls out and stops her in an instant, the mermaid clearly shaken by... everything. She comes up behind and gently sets her hands on Pyrifera’s shoulders, “Please, Pyri… The Captain needs you more… Syrin and Olievar can handle him…”

Wras does a double take and realizes the other two are, indeed, in the room. Syrin knelt by the Captain’s side, and Olievar by the door. Clione ushers Pyri back to the Captain’s side and the medic goes back to work.

After a moment of silence, Wras slowly moves to get a better look at the mothlike pirate. There’s a covering over its missing eye, the other closed. Rather than this sleep taking years off its life, though, its pained expression seems to add more to its already aged face. The covering can’t hide all of the many scars criss-crossing its face, interrupting the age lines and making them worse. Its mouth is half open, barely taking in enough water for its gills to flutter even in the slightest. Occasionally, Pyri purposefully pushes water up through its gills.

“Is…” He hates how worried he sounds, “Is it going to live…?”

“Yes.” Pyrifera’s voice is certain. And Wras swallows at the ice it holds, “By Vaer, it’s going to live if I have anything to say about it.”

“...” Wras can’t say anything to that. He tosses half a glance to Syrin… only for his gaze to be caught like a crab in a trap at her goat-like eyes. A question burns holes in his throat before he can draw the water in to ask it, “Has this happened before?”

“Once. In 3’s forest with Mycel, the dreaming witch. With its own deity, Ivita, we think… But this…” Her eyes go back to her captain, “This part didn’t happen. I don’t… I don’t think Vaer approved of the Captain very much.”

Silence and Pyrifera’s work are all that fill the clinic, then. Stretching out for who knows how long. 

He stays there for a bit, until he can’t stand the sight any more. He drops the bag of the candy-gold he'd brought in next to Syrin, "That's its cut." He mutters.

He doesn’t understand exactly what happened any more than he did walking in… but he understands now that there’s more weight to it than just a little show the Captain had put on to help him win… He slips out of the clinic silently and swims back to his hideout…

And hides himself away even in that, deep in his quarters, trying to get the Captain’s dying face out of his head.

\---

As the door shut, the Captain's eye slid open.

"... How long have you been awake…?" Pyrifera asks with a sigh.

It only lets out a weak puff of water before one hand reaches weakly towards the bag. Syrin opens it and slides it over.

"It's just candy." Clione huffs as it feels around inside of it.

But the Captain doesn't pull out a faux coin or jewel. It pulls out a very real ring and feels its surface. 

Clione goes silent.

"Wras means a lot to you, doesn't he, Captain?" Olievar asks quietly from where they are.

"... Aye... he does…" It wheezes out just as quietly and moves the ring to its palm, wrapping its claws around it and holding it tight, “More ‘n I thought…”

No one else had seen the things it had seen through Vaer's gaze. No one else here had seen so intimately into Wras' past the way it had.

No… no that wasn't true. Pyri had always known what it knew now.

It lifts its fist to its face and presses its lips to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL,,
> 
> Thanks for reading through the whole thing. I'm hoping to keep writing more, make little one-shots based off the side quests hopefully.
> 
> Also keep an eye out for the epilogue! I have it typed but it's sleepy time for me. I'll post it when I wake up and look over it one more time.


End file.
